Whatever It Takes
by cometomyreality
Summary: I'll risk losing everything at stake to find happiness - with you by my side - whatever it takes... Twilight inspired LenKahoko fic


**DISCLAIMER: **Obviously I do not own this anime (duh). Anyways, first fic ever authored after having been a reader for almost four years now. R&R if you please.

**Prologue **

**Kahoko**

_"Mio-san, would you happen to know the group of boys seated at the far right corner over there?"_

_"Oh them? They're popularly called 'Les Surdoués.'"_

_Translation: The Gifted. It was only until later that I found out why they were labeled as such._

* * *

Okay. Let me rundown a few things that I have on my mind:

First off, as I am sitting on this table scanning the area, I can't help but find my eyes glued to a certain group of boys, I mean MEN, seated altogether in the top right corner of the cafeteria. From afar, they could really capture most people's attention simply because of the varied and, might I add, one-of-a-kind hair color that each of "The Guys" donned.

Second, they were all wearing the same recognizable Music Department uniforms save for the tallest one, I presume, since his head rose a few inches above the others.

And third, am I dreaming or AM I REALLY DREAMING? Most of the girls, be it a Music or Gen Ed student, seem to be giving them the double-take, the once over. Call it whatever you want. They're damn right impossible to ignore. Heck, the nearer a female is to their table, the longer the attention she'd pay them. "The Guys'" table appears to be some sort of magnet, just begging everyone near them to take note and remember those undeniably handsome features each of the them uniquely possess.

I am no less different, sad to say. I mean, what girl wouldn't want to spend her precious time feeling helplessly attracted to those devastatingly and inhumanly perfect creatures? It's impossible for that god-like beauty radiating in each and every one of those sculpted-to-perfection bodies not to be noticed. I bet you anything that they're probably the top four most sought after men in Seisou Music Academy. Top four most sought after men, a.k.a. top four most hard to get.

One thing that really bothered me was the fact that they were all quiet. Too quiet. They're just staring at the middle of the circular table that they were on, waiting for the bell's signal to get up and go to their next class. Not a single word to each other that you could easily mistake them for being enemies. Or friends giving each other the silent treatment. You get the point. Oddly enough, I saw no tray or any food for that matter that should, most of the time, accompany a person during lunch. Was that the reason why they have such visibly and perfectly muscular bodies under those articles of clothing?

So these were my thoughts for the twenty second time that I spent just staring at them while Mio and Nao talked about something. I think it's about that new bakery shop in the street where new stores keep showing up say once every two weeks. Or maybe they were talking about the water park that they've been dying to go to since midsummer. Probably it's about helping Amou-san organize her ultra messy room (hands down) filled with pictures and tapes and clothes and other whatnots.

Dear god. Is my mind this scrambled? I can't exactly put the blame on "The Guys" since I realized they're hopelessly oblivious to the stares and the small talks most girls were making about them.

"OMG. I just LOVE Yunoki-sama's hair!! Would it look great if I dyed my hair the same color as his?"

"You know, Hihara-san seems a little off lately. Awwww, I was like waiting all day for him just to smile and greet me like he usually does. I swear when he smiles at you, there is absolutely no way that you can ever get mad at him."

"Did I tell you this time when my class were taking a test on the history of music, and our fresh-grad teacher, Narumi-sensei, was swooning over Tsukimori-kun the whole time he took that one hour test?"

"No way. That does not come close to the time when Tsuchiura-kun was in the field for soccer training and he practiced shirtless! That three hour training session definitely made the days of the countless girls watching"

"Have you ever noticed their eyes? I've heard that's their natural color. It's just that their eyes are so..."

I discontinued my eavesdropping since I don't want to be given a reason to be mentally incapable of answering that long test in math after lunch. God, I don't need this right now.

I felt dumb for not being able to catch their names in that short period when I was overhearing other people's conversations. I had to admit that last gossip I heard got me wondering. You see, one of the things that I first notice about people are their eyes. Forgive me for being such a girl. In any case, I tried blocking the growing urge to just stare at them again and pay attention to whatever it was Mio and Nao are revolving their chit-chat on.

_"Control your hormones. Control your hormones. Control your hormones. You wouldn't want to end up all giddy like majority of the female population in the cafeteria."_ I kept repeating this mantra just to stop myself from fishing out more information from my new friends about the masculine beauties sitting six tables north east from my position.

It was then that I decided to do what they did. Stare at the middle of the table. So I focused my utmost attention on the middle of the table, imagining that an invisible spot existed.

Unfortunately, after three seconds (maybe two), said utmost attention did not have self-control, thus drifted back to the top right corner table of the cafeteria. I looked at them and I froze.

I am shocked, secretly happy and even frightened to see four pairs of eyes that bored into mine. Four pairs of dark golden eyes. The whole world seemed as though it went by in slow motion as this stare they reciprocated lasted eons. It's as if no one else existed in the cafeteria except myself and "The Guys." If I had known any better, this was probably the first time that my heart ever throbbed so fast since god-knows-when.

I've never felt any more down right panicked in my life. Down right and utterly panicked for what was happening. There's only one thing that I am absolutely and positively sure of.

Their eyes were so... dazzling. Orbs of the strangest yet loveliest color coupled with the finest-looking beings I've ever laid my eyes on. It was at that time that I fell under whatever spell they're doing on me. I'd be the biggest liar if I said I didn't enjoyed it.

Indeed folks. Hino Kahoko is hopelessly and effortlessly dazzled by the creatures that the gods spent probably the most time in creating. To hell with it, she does not want this moment to end anytime soon.

* * *

How was it? I don't know when I'll be able to update again since I'm constantly bombarded by schoolwork. But anyways, I sure hope it was worth your time reading and my time creating.


End file.
